Babysitting
by xIcyChanx
Summary: "So, ah, Hughes called. Apparently, he doesn't trust you not to have a mental breakdown." Ed's face eased a bit, gaining a bit of smugness. "So while you're babysitting Elysia, I'll be babysitting you." Now she was full-on grinning. "Surprise!" [Roy/Fem!Ed]


_A/N Hello everyone! It's certainly been a while since I've published something not part of my collection! Actually, it was supposed to be, but it turned out a bit longer than I thought, so whatever._

 _So, for this, I wanted to focus more on the beginning of their relationship, the awkwardness and the flirting. Ed and Roy are not together yet, but after this...who knows ;)_

 _Also, isn't the whole Hughes family just the sweetest? This is set after the Promised Day, but Maes is obviously still alive! Just like he is in our hearts. *cries*_

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 _Babysitting_

"Please, Roy! For me? For your best buddy!?"

Roy sighed, rubbing his temple as he listened half-heartedly to Maes on the phone. He'd been stuck here for at least half an hour, and he was actually proud he'd lasted that long.

"Maes, I _really_ want to spend the day sleeping."

A loud cry of agony reached Roy's ear, making him wince at the volume.

"B-But, Roy! You _know_ I never have quality time with my lovely Gracia anymore! I _need_ to take her somewhere!"

"Maes, please, I'm not good with kids."

Maes scoffed. "This isn't just any kid! This is Elysia we're talking about! She's an angel, the perfect child! She'll cause no problems whatsoever!"

Roy bit his lip, pausing for a moment as he thoroughly contemplated his options. Maes had been whining for months now that he had no spare time to spend with Gracia and, while Roy _really_ wasn't in the mood for a five year old girl running around, he couldn't deny his best friend some time with his beloved wife.

He knew the Hughes' house pretty well, and he just needed to put Elysia to bed early – he'd be fine.

Sighing – how did Maes always manage to do this to him? – his shoulders slumped in resignation.

"All right, I'll come over."

"Oh! No, no."

Maes sounded panicked, and for a moment Roy froze, wondering if this had all been a joke and Maes was just out to prove what a shitty friend Roy was. Maybe there was a bet behind all this.

"I'm bringing Elysia over to your place!"

Pause. "What?"

There was no way–

"Roy, you can't expect me to take Gracia out for a romantic dinner and then return home and not make love to her!"

Red crept up Roy's cheeks in embarrassment, and he grimaced at the unwelcome mental images. As if he wanted to know what his best friend and his wife did in their personal time...

"Right," he croaked. Now that he thought about it though, _of course_ they'd want to make love. Today, while a normal day for him, was Gracia's birthday. As if that wasn't enough reason for Maes to want to satisfy her completely, he already felt guilty for 'neglecting' her, as he believed – to which Roy greatly disagreed, but whatever.

The last thing they'd want after a romantic night was to come back to their pitiful friend babysitting their daughter and probably downing all their beer on the couch.

God, sometimes he felt so pathetic.

Maes was silent for a moment, allowing Roy to run things through in his head. The doubts came flooding in.

"I have nothing remotely entertaining here for a five year old," he deadpanned, having already figured out how much of a complete disaster this was going to be. Elysia was going to burst into tears, and he'd have no idea what the hell to do and from Uncle Roy he'd become Boring Uncle Roy.

He wasn't sure if he was ready to carry such a title.

And she was going to continue crying – all night long – until he started too.

No sleep for him tonight, then.

"Don't worry. I'll bring some of her toys and stuff. I promise you'll love it! I mean, _who_ doesn't love spending time with my lovely, perfect, beautiful daughter!? You should consider yourself lucky!"

Roy listened to his friend's babbling with half an ear, his mind already occupied with agonising over the near future.

"I'm a disaster with kids, just so you know."

He felt he needed to warn Maes, lest he returned for his daughter in the morning and found her bawling and sprouting off a few curse words she probably didn't know before coming.

Maes laughed, and Roy couldn't tell if it was meant to be patronising or not.

"I'm not leaving you alone, don't worry!"

Before Roy could even begin to digest what was the most confusing sentence ever uttered, Maes had hung up.

Roy blinked, listening to the dial tone for a moment longer before hanging up himself.

Lost in his thoughts, he sauntered towards the couch and fell on it like a sack of potatoes. He couldn't even begin to fathom Maes' reasoning for all this, since he could've easily just taken Elysia to Gracia's parents or someone who was _not_ Roy and was actually a capable human being, but Roy was honestly too tired to put too much thought to it.

For a second he pondered calling back and demanding answers and, when he mustered the strength and got up to dial, the phone was in use. Maes was already talking to someone else.

Shaking his head at his friend's antics, he sauntered out the kitchen and back to the couch, with the intention of finishing his afternoon – now lukewarm – coffee and reading the next chapter of his novel.

Taking a sip of his coffee, he reached for his book and groaned.

He'd forgotten to mark the page he was on.

* * *

Barely two hours passed before the doorbell rang.

Roy glanced at the clock and sighed; it was only seven. He'd have all night with Elysia, somehow survive the ordeal, and then deal with the morning after.

Piece of cake.

Elysia _was_ a good child, compared to other whiny kids he'd seen in the streets with their mothers, but she wasn't a complete angel, as Maes described her as. She was five, so, naturally, she had things that set her off, like boredom.

And Roy was the definition of boring.

The bell rang again, and Roy hastily deposited his coffee cup in the kitchen sink – the _last_ thing he needed was spilt coffee on his _carpet_ – and made his way to the door.

He heard a childlike squeal, and then an "Aunty!"which made him freeze.

 _Aunty?_

Didn't Maes bring her?

Apprehensive now, Roy slowed down almost imperceptibly, cautious.

He opened the door, his eyes widening instantly at the sight which greeted him. Golden eyes blinked sheepishly back at him, and then bright hazel widened in delight.

"Uncle Roy!" Elysia screeched, making him wince.

He managed a smile for the little girl. "Hello, Elysia..." His lips twitched confusedly. "...Edeline."

Ed gave him a tentative smile back, and lifted her hand, which Roy just noticed was holding a white bag.

"Her things," Ed clarified, the tension in the air making her cheeks flush a cute pink and Roy to feel a bit too hot and confused. Her words, however, were like cold water in the face.

"Right." Moving quickly, he grabbed the bag, ushering them inside. "Come in."

Edeline didn't even spare him a glance as she walked in, but her cheeks remained flushed. Roy's heart pounded in his chest in puzzlement as thoughts ran wild in his mind.

What was Ed doing here? Did she come just to drop Elysia off, or was she staying?

It was best to ask.

Walking in the lounge, he stared for a moment as Ed put Elysia down and mumbled something to her. He set the bag down – it was actually kind of heavy, and he was slightly grateful for Maes' tendency to pack _everything_ – and cleared his throat.

Ed turned, and, apparently, he didn't even need to ask, because she stood, grabbing his elbow. She led him back in the hallway, away from earshot.

She looked a bit flustered.

"So, ah, Hughes called."

"I figured."

Ed glared. "Apparently, he doesn't trust you not to have a mental breakdown," – her face eased a bit, gaining a bit of smugness – "so while you're babysitting Elysia, I'll be babysitting you." Now she was full-on grinning. "Surprise!"

Roy stared at her, torn. A part of him was offended Maes thought he couldn't handle one child for a night, but the logical part of him was _so fucking grateful._

"All right!" he exclaimed, gazing at Ed. He might as well wake himself up a bit because, if he'd thought there had been no sleeping before...Well, there certainly wasn't any room for that now. He had two guests to entertain, but, now that he thought about it, they were more likely to entertain each other than wait for him... "Good luck with that..."

Ed rolled her eyes, but her lips twitched upwards as she smothered a smile. Her eyes pierced through his teasingly, and for a split second Roy felt a bit hot under the collar. She'd really grown into an astonishing young woman...

"I don't really know why they picked me, to be honest." Ed laughed self-deprecatingly, breaking eye contact and staring past the door at Elysia as she explored her new play territory. She used the table to help herself walk, and Roy was suddenly very glad he'd moved that cup. "By tomorrow Elysia will probably be swearing like a sailor, knowing me."

Roy knew exactly what she meant.

Taking a deep breath, he decided it was best to get organised. Now that there were two of them, this task was supposed to be magnificently easier and he could tell Ed to do whatever he didn't want to.

For example, if Elysia had a potty accident, then Ed was _definitely_ dealing with it, because he would lock himself in his wardrobe.

"Okay. How are we going to do this? I'm not that much of an entertainer unless drunk and I have no idea what mush five year olds eat so–"

"You're pretty much useless. I know."

Roy glared at her smirking face. "If we're gonna do this you have to drop the attitude or you'll be a shitty babysitter."

"Oh?" Ed raised an eyebrow, eyelids lowering challengingly. "You won't be able to handle it if I'm a bit _rough_?"

Great fucking start. The hotness was back, consuming his insides, and, when Ed gave him a teasing stare, he had to avert his gaze. He face felt ridiculously hot.

Ed chuckled, moving back in the lounge and making Elysia look up merrily. Roy noticed with slight disgust that saliva had gathered around her lips.

"We don't need to plan anything, control freak." Ed told him, a smile on her lips. She picked Elysia up and, with a tissue she just _took out_ of her pocket, wiped the saliva as though it was no big deal.

 _Ew._

"This isn't a battlefield. It's just a kid with needs."

Many needs. Disgusting needs.

 _We'll be fine,_ Roy told himself. Ed was here and she seemed to know what she was doing. As much as he hated to admit it, he was dependent on Ed until tomorrow.

He stared stupidly as Ed rummaged through the bag she'd brought and took out a brown teddy bear, giving it to Elysia.

"Uncle Roy!"

Elysia raised her chubby arms, waving him over. "Come pway with Aunty Ed!"

Ed was staring at him, humour in her expression as she pursed her lips and refrained from laughing. He probably looked so out of place.

He sauntered over and sat down on the couch just looking at the two of them. He'd never pegged Ed to be good with children...It must be a woman thing.

Elysia babbled to Ed about something and his eyes carefully appraised her as she nodded at what the child was saying, a smooth, easy going smile on her lips.

Ever since the Promised Day Ed had been much more at ease; she snapped at people less and seemed less tense, and she looked more like her age. She no longer wore her black tank top with her leather pants and boots as much anymore, but she'd kept her trademark red coat.

According to her, it was really warm.

Now she was wearing a flattering red button up shirt with black leggings. She'd come with a pair of dark boots, but she'd taken them off by the entrance.

Her blonde hair was left down, framing her face and flowing elegantly down her back. Roy, personally, thought it suited her better. It took a moment for him to realise he was staring, before he blurted out, "How's Alphonse?"

Ed looked startled at his impromptu question – or that could've been the slightly forceful tone which had crept into his voice without him noticing.

It seemed to get the desired effect, however, because Ed's body relaxed, and a smile graced her lips. The most basic thing you could do to get Ed to be more at ease was to ask about her brother. It made Roy cringe that he actually had no idea what to talk to her about. For Ed, asking about Al was the equivalent to talking about the weather.

"He's all right." Her grin seemed to brighten the room as she picked Elysia up and put her by her toys. She came to sit on the couch beside him. "A bit stressed with university but it's the happiest I've ever seen him."

Roy's brain drew a blank as he stared at the sparkle in her bright golden eyes, and he could only nod. "Right. That's good."

Silence stretched between them, until Roy realised with shame that he'd completely forgotten to offer her something to drink.

He cleared his throat, tried smiling – it was more a grimace than anything – and said, "I've totally forgotten my manners. Would you like anything to drink?"

It was probably so obvious he never had guests over like this often.

When she continued to stare, Roy cracked. "I have brownies...?"

Ed smirked. "Did you make them?"

Roy blinked, suddenly nervous. "Yeah...?"

"Then I'll have a taste of that with some water."

 _Yes, sir_ , Roy thought grumpily.

Despite his inner thoughts, he nodded and practically ran in the kitchen, glad to be away from the awkward silence.

Safe in his kitchen, he leaned against the counter and sighed.

It had never been like that with Ed. But then again, they were either never left alone like this, or had something to discuss. Whenever they met up it was in his office, for her report or a new mission, and conversation on those topics came easily. This was so different – he couldn't just say 'dismissed' when there was nothing else to say – and so freaking hard.

He actually envied Elysia for her childlike ignorance. She probably hadn't even noticed the tension between him and Ed, too happy with playing with her teddy bear.

He glanced at the clock and blanched. Barely an hour had passed.

There was no way he was going to survive tonight, and now he had way more than a five year old to worry about. He had to entertain a freaking bored twenty year old.

Inwardly, he cursed Maes for this. Roy'd had a sneaking suspicion that Maes had picked up on his weird reactions to Edeline and, while Roy had – embarrassedly – understood what it was all about, he had never thought he'd been so obvious.

But he must've been wrong, and now Maes was trying to actually hook him up with Edeline. He knew his friend, and that was _exactly_ why all this was happening. As if Roy couldn't live with scotch and his imagination.

Edeline called him from the lounge, and he realised he must've taken far too long to get that brownie.

With a deep breath, he prepared everything neatly, and walked back inside.

He was totally having a mental breakdown tonight.

* * *

Ed had devoured the brownie and gulped down her water, and by then a whole two hours had passed since she walked through the door. They chatted a bit about the shallowest things Roy could think of, and, once Ed realised he literally had no clue what he was doing, she started telling him about Resembool.

This, Roy was proud to admit, wasn't going bad at all.

Elysia had actually been the least of his worries, since she remained in a corner and played silently with her dolls. About an hour ago she'd declared her hunger, but a couple of brownies later, and she was silent.

Roy sat and admired Ed as she spoke. She seemed happier these days, much more at ease. It was only natural, however, since she no longer had all that stress on her shoulders.

It made Roy feel guilty sometimes; he had been the one to bring her to the military so young. He'd stripped away her childhood, and after how harsh he was on her a few times, trying to put her in her place, he was surprised she didn't despise him right now.

Instead, they were sat on his couch, and he was listening attentively to Ed's nostalgic talk about her home town. It made Roy wonder...

"Do you miss Resembool?"

Ed paused, and Roy realised with an internal wince that he'd probably interrupted her. Oh well, can't go back now.

She took a moment to think about her answer. "I guess I do sometimes, the stars aren't quite the same in Central..."

"Then why don't you go back?"

It was a question he'd wondered about before, but he'd never felt close enough to Ed to ask. She was barely tied to the military anymore; Al's body had been restored. He knew she disliked the army and following orders, so why didn't she go back to the peaceful village and gaze at her favourite stars?

Ed stared at him for a moment before her cheeks started getting redder. She averted her gaze, shrugging. "I guess there's nothing there for me."

Roy could understand that, and yet, for some reason, he thought that maybe it wasn't the only reason. Something was keeping her in Central...And then it hit him.

"You've met someone?"

Ed flushed darker, her eyes widening and Roy tried his best to kill the disappointment rising in his chest. Of course she would find someone eventually, someone who was not years her senior, who didn't spend every Sunday catching up on lost sleep. Of course Ed would want someone _exciting_.

He sighed without realising, but Ed didn't seem to notice.

"Uh, I mean, kind of..." She avoided eye contact, and Roy wasn't sure if he could handle it if she asked for _advice_.

Ed shrugged, unaware of his inner torment. "I've known him for a long time, it's just – _ugh, fuck it."_

Before Roy had a chance to tell her to continue, she grabbed his shoulders and leaned in, their lips touching. Roy was positively shocked, wondering if he was dreaming or if Ed was _actually_ kissing him.

He didn't even have time to react before she pulled away, blushing until she resembled a cherry.

"Sorry," she squeaked, "You probably didn't want me of all people to, um, do that – maybe I should've asked, _shit_."

Roy could merely blink, staring at her in wonder. " _I'm_ the reason you've stayed in Central?"

She looked at him like a deer caught in headlights. "I-It wasn't the _only_ reason! I've gotten used to Central, I–"

Roy kissed her, this time confident enough to wrap an arm around her waist, the other tangling in those perfect golden locks. _Truth, they were so soft–_

Ed's hands rested against his chest, her fists tightly gripping his shirt. It wasn't the most comfortable of kisses, considering their positions on the couch, but Roy would be damned if it wasn't the best kiss he'd ever had.

Their lips moulded together perfectly, like they belonged just like that – gliding against each other. Her lips were luscious and soft and everything Roy had never associated with Ed before.

To him, Ed had always been the tough cookie, the one no-one dared to describe as soft. While everyone knew she had a weak spot for Alphonse, he'd reckoned it was just sibling love.

Ed looking so beautiful and so _vulnerable_ as she gazed at him right then, as their lips separated, was not something he ever pictured.

It suited her.

He was so entranced, staring in her eyes and her staring back, that he didn't notice Elysia throwing a toy, until it hit him in the leg. He recoiled so fast he pulled a muscle in his back.

"Fuck!" he yelled, clutching his leg and wincing as his back protested. Ed, bewildered, gaped at him for a moment before her eyes rested on Elysia's annoyed form.

She quickly got up from the couch and went over to the little girl. "What is it, Elysia?"

Elysia glared at Roy, as he helplessly rubbed his shin. She'd thrown a fucking _metal_ _train_ at his leg.

"Uncle Roy is ignoring me!"

Ed glanced at him in confusion, but he had no idea what to say. Had she been trying to get their attention?

"You need to be patience with him, Elysia." She leaned in her ear, though she spoke loud enough for him to hear as she shot him a smirk. "His hearing is not the best these days."

Roy flushed as he took offence. "Excuse me! My hearing's _fine._ "

It was no use, however; Elysia was already giggling, looking at him with pity. "I'm sowwy Uncle."

"Right!" he exclaimed. The clock showed ten past twelve, and he decided he'd had enough of this. "Off to bed you go, little one!"

* * *

He offered his bed to Ed, he offered to sleep on the couch. Ed was having none of it.

She insisted his bed was big enough for the both of them, telling him she trusted him not to go all pervy on her and making jabs at his age by saying his back wouldn't appreciate him sleeping on the couch.

How he had come to like her was beyond him. He had to admit though, not many people had the guts to be a smartass with him; actually, only Maes and Edeline seemed to feel that comfortable around him.

They put Elysia to bed in the guest room, and then retreated to his room.

Needless to say, he slept with Ed in his bed. Nothing happened, it just took him twice as long to fall asleep. His whole being, body and soul, was aware of her presence next to him, so close and yet he chickened out and didn't dare to even touch her.

When he woke, he had completely forgotten about everything. It all seemed like a hazy dream, leaving him feeling confused and incredulous. When he turned, however, and saw the beautiful blonde hair flowing down Ed's slender back, clothed in a spare shirt he'd given her, it all seemed way too real.

And he wouldn't change a thing.

After a few minutes of creepy staring on Roy's part, Ed stirred, rolling on her back. Her eyes fluttered open, her eyelashes long and elegant as she focused on the ceiling. Then, her head turned to him.

She was breathtaking even now. Roy had noticed how gorgeous she was, but it had felt inappropriate at the time; he'd thought she'd be repulsed if she found out. And yet she had kissed him first.

As though reading his thoughts, she gave him a tentative smile. "Good morning."

"Morning." His voice came out croaked, and he cleared his throat.

She blushed, shuffling closer, until her head was nearly resting on his pillow. "How did you sleep?"

Roy smirked, chuckling. "As well as a man possibly can while having a stunning woman next to him."

The blush travelled down her neck and to her ears. It was adorable. "Sure, bastard." She rolled her eyes, feigning annoyance.

Roy chuckled, just as she came even closer, resting her head on his shoulder. His arm worked its way around her slender waist, stroking gently, and they stayed there, Roy marvelling at the incredulity of it all.

Ed's fingers were brushing soothingly against his chest, making him the most relaxed he'd felt in ages. Perhaps he could be more productive with his day today, instead of sleeping in. Perhaps he could take Ed out.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, making both of them jump and sit up, Roy's arm still around Ed.

Elysia marched in, full of energy. "Uncle Roy, Auntie Ed! Wakey wakeyyyy!" She giggled, climbing on the bed before proceeding to jump up and down.

Roy groaned, falling back down on the mattress, bouncing thanks to the little _devil_. Oh no, this was not an angel at all, Maes.

Ed laughed at him, lightly slapping his chest. "She's cute though, you gotta admit."

Roy shook his head. "Oh, no."

Ed grinned, twisting round to look at the clock. "Oh, it's ten already!" She kicked off the covers, letting in all the cold air and making Roy moan in despair. "We should get you some food before Dad comes back, hmm?"

Elysia nodded, letting Ed pick her up and carry her downstairs. Roy stayed a moment longer in his bed, shamelessly letting Ed deal with the child. When he felt guilty enough, he got up and went downstairs.

Elysia was eating a bowl of his cereal at the table, and Ed was making some toast. She turned to him as he entered. "Cereal or toast?" she asked.

Roy collapsed in a chair opposite Elysia. "Whatever's easier."

She placed a bowl of cereal in front of him. He mumbled a thanks.

He'd barely finished when the doorbell rang.

Ed got up. "It's probably Hughes."

It indeed was, and once Elysia heard his voice she shot out of her chair, running. "Daddy!"

Roy sighed, getting up as well.

Maes was hugging his daughter like he'd not seen her in years, Ed standing awkwardly by the side. Roy came to stand next to her.

"You two are life savers!" he said, grinning. "You gave my little angel attention when daddy couldn't." He snuggled Elysia's cheek, making her giggle.

"But Daddy," she said, serious. "They didn't pway with me!"

Maes gasped in horror. "What do you mean, sweetheart? They ignored you!?"

Elysia nodded frantically, her face so serious it occurred to Roy that, with the way Maes was going, Elysia was going to grow up spoiled to death. "They were shmooching, daddy!"

Roy spluttered, and he sensed, rather than saw, Ed going crimson next to him.

"Were they, sweetheart?" Maes' tone had changed, and he shot a teasing glance at Roy.

"Goodbye, Maes," Roy deadpanned, shutting the door in his laughing friend's face. It was quiet as he and Ed stared at the door.

"So, um." Ed turned, averting her gaze. "I guess I should get going..."

It was now or never, Roy thought.

"Spend the day with me."

Ed froze, looking at him wide-eyed.

Roy shrugged, smiling. On impulse, he reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear, his thumb stroking her cheek. "You know...Not much to do today."

Now a smile was tugging her plumb lips upwards, even though she was clearly trying to suppress it.

She shrugged, looking away in fake indifference. "Sure, _I guess._ Nothing better to do anyways."

Roy grinned.

Maybe this was the start of something good.

* * *

 _A/N Gosh this was getting a bit long and I wasn't sure where to end it so I ended it here! I feel like it's not too abrupt but at the same time leavs some stuff for the imagination. Hmm ;)_

 _On another note, I got into Uni! WHOOO. I'll be leaving on the 20th of September to England to study Biomedical Science! Excited and nervous and everything you can possibly imagine! It's all a bit hectic at the moment (me learning how to cook LOL), but I'm sure it'll be worth it!  
_


End file.
